convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Franziska von Karma
Franziska von Karma is a supporting character from the Ace Attorney series. She debuted within The Ultimate Game in a small cameo. Canon Franziska von Karma is a supporting character of Ace Attorney, debuting in the second game, Justice for All. She began her prosecuting career in Germany at the age of 13. The daughter of the legendary prosecutor Manfred von Karma, she became known as "The Prodigy" due to building up a perfect win record in Germany before arriving in the United States. Pre-Convergence Some time after the events of Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth, Franziska von Karma (in some as yet unrecorded developments) was involved in some multiversal gatherings. During one of these, she heard of the atrocities of the Arch Demon. Afterwards, she offered her services as a prosecutor to the Coalition. If the Coalition were to apprehend any of the Arch Demon's minions alive, she wished to be the prosecutor at their trials and do everything in her power to ensure that they are found guilty. Before arriving at Coalition Headquarters, she met with Rob Lucci and the rest of his group from Cipher Pol 9, a covert intelligence agency from the manga/anime One Piece. After learning of their abilities, she recommended them for the Coalition. Plot Involvement The Ultimate Game Franziska von Karma arrived at Coalition Headquarters a week or so before the Ultimate Murder Game, leading four CP9 agents, including Kalifa and Kaku, to the HQ. She then spoke with a large group gathered together at the HQ and presented them with a list of governments and agencies who have placed bounties on the head of the Arch Demon. Other than that, she had fairly little to do at the HQ, aside from interacting with a few select characters appearing within it. Once her business was taken care of, she left the HQ to go to a United Nations courthouse to await trials for any surviving minions of the Arch Demon once he had been defeated. Franziska von Karma was mentioned several times by Kalifa and Kaku as being the one who recommended the CP9 Agents for the Coalition. She made a brief cameo at a courthouse, having successfully prosecuted one of the Arch Demon's disciples. After the trial, she was met by Rob Lucci and Blueno, who told her they had lost contact with Coalition HQ and, by extension, Kalifa and Kaku. Presumably, however, she had heard of the Arch Demon's demise and was pleased with the outcome of the Ultimate Game. Franziska was considered an auxiliary ally for a time, but after the events of Civil War, she ended her affiliation with the group. Character Relationships * Plutia - A character from Hyperdimension Neptunia who debuted within The Ultimate Game. While it would appear to uninformed observers that the two of them are fairly close acquaintances (as Plutia is allowed to call Franziska by an endearing nickname, despite the latter's feisty personality), Franziska was deliberately holding her irritation in check as she, in truth, did not really know Plutia very well but suspected she was more powerful than her seemingly harmless appearance implied. *''Kalifa'' - A character from One Piece who also made her debut during The Ultimate Game. Franziska von Karma recommended Kalifa, Kaku, and their CP9 colleagues to the Coalition. Kalifa in particular was impressed by Franziska von Karma's methods, and at certain points in The Ultimate Game, she was forced to emulate a few of those methods to get the attention of some players who were coming to several wrong conclusions that went against the evidence they had been given. Trivia * She is occasionally mentioned by Kalifa and Kaku during The Ultimate Game. Category:Characters Category:Coalition Category:NPCs Category:The Ultimate Game